


Small Favors

by Rinari7



Series: Leading the Blind [8]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode Tag, Friendship, Gen, Year of Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinari7/pseuds/Rinari7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There comes a point when you can do nothing but watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Favors

“I’m setting a collision course. Janeway to the fleet: take your temporal shields offline.”

 

Seven froze, for a single nanosecond. Her own survival was irrelevant, but in this situation a certain instinct prompted--well, flight was likely futile as well.

Quickly, then, her mind ticked through the possible results of this plan. Perhaps, perhaps it would work… The probability of success was debateable, their comprehension of the ship and its temporal technologies limited. A reckless plan, full of that thing humans designated “courage”... And likely their only chance now.

 

“Captain, we won't be protected.” Tuvok’s protest was even, merely a tactical concern, compared to his care for her. But he followed her decision; he would follow her anywhere, to his own death even, something that seemed more probable than ever now.

 

At least the captain seemed cognizant of that fact, in her strange martyr complex—at least she ordered others away from her. Seven realized, now, whom Tuvok strove to emulate, in his sense of duty and honor and  _ rightness _ .

 

She was grateful, as she suppressed the urge to reach out to Tuvok, to run her fingers over his skin. Grateful that he could not see Voyager, a sleek, scarred husk of a bullet on the viewscreen, hurtling towards the timeship.

In that moment, she was grateful he was blind, that he was spared that sight

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the last story in the series.  
> I originally conceived this as a series of one-shots, but cohesion might be served better by condensing this into one multiple-chapter story. I'm still debating, but I'll leave it as is for now.


End file.
